Overtime Rumble
Land and remain on the Target. Wait for the other players to complete their jump. |fail = All players complete the jump or die. All players or a team disconnect. |reward = GTA$ RP }} Overtime Rumble is an Adversary Mode featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Gunrunning update, released on July 11, 2017, during the Cheetah Classic Week event. Overview The mode consists of two teams using their Ruiner 2000s to jump off ramps onto a set of markers by using the parachute and guiding the car into said markers. Each of these markers ranges from 1 to 5 points, which are distributed differently in each map. The difficulty of the mode is that once the player enters the play area, the car's jumping ability, acceleration and braking systems are disabled, which means the car may roll out of the play area or be susceptible to be pushed by other players. The markers also have their own difficulty level, meaning the 1-point marker is the largest/easiest to get and the 5-point marker is the smallest/hardest. Once every player lands on the markers, the current attempt ends and a new one starts. If a team scores the highest amount of points in all of the five attempts, they become the winner of the match. Scoring Platforms Vehicles Each player receives an unarmed Ruiner 2000 in their respective team color. As with many other team-colored Adversary Mode vehicles, the Purple Team's Ruiner is painted entirely in Metallic Spinnaker Purple, while the Orange Team's Ruiner is painted entirely in Metallic Orange. Another unique feature to these Ruiners is the parachute color, which is also painted in team colors rather than having the standard SecuroServ logo and black color scheme. The Ruiners are marked on the minimap with 20px and 20px. Ruiner2000-OvertimeRumbleOrange-GTAO-front.png|Orange Team (rear quarter view) Ruiner2000-OvertimeRumblePurple-GTAO-front.png|Purple Team (rear quarter view) Locations Strategy Overtime Rumble requires players to have good aim, timing, and landing, earning their team more points. Driving off early can put players inside the impact zone and then end up losing points from an opponent (or even their own teammates), beginning to drive down the ramp with about 10-15 seconds left on the timer will ensure the player is not the first one to land, thus putting the player out of this impact zone. This can also help against opposing players to create a barrier or even plow the other team off the scoring zone, reducing their score and maybe even knocking them off the platform. This trick also helps teammates earn a higher score by pushing them inside the circle, though one has to be careful in order to not push them off the platform entirely. When landing, players can try pushing off the opposing players first before attempting to stay on. By knocking off the opponents, their team loses valuable points and will help shrink the gap between scores. Using the late launch tip will help players knock off the opponents as most players drive off once the attempt begins. In addition, when landing, tilting the car will have different effect that may or may not be beneficial. Cutting the chute early, or landing the car in a flat position, will make the car roll further. Tilting the Ruiner forwards or backwards may slow down the car, or even stop it entirely on the spot. Colliding the rear wheels with the platform's edge will also slow down the car, though one has to be careful as that can cause the car to fall off the platform. Maps that have complicated targets, such as Overtime Rumble V or Over Time Rumble VI, can be risky for players to go for the higher points. More experienced players will attempt for a higher score, but it's advised to go for larger, more stable, targets. Note that landing upside-down does not count, so it is preferable to maintain as stable as possible. For non-independent scoring platforms, the scoring system determines the positioning of the car and its wheel sets. For example, in Overtime Rumble I, if the car touches, for example, the 2-point area with one front wheel, but having the rest of them in the 3-point area, the game will score it as 3. Similarly, if the conditional is the same, but this time having the front wheels in the 2-point area and the rear ones on the 3-point area, the game will consider the highest possible value, therefore still scoring a 3. However, this might be affected by the car's bodywork positioning (meaning that, by applying the condition above, the car will not score a 3 if most of its bodywork is on the 2-score area). Glitches *Players have reported issues with the game freezing. This will put everyone in a glitched round where everyone is on foot, but the game shows a looping end-round picture. External Links * * * * * * * References Navigation }} Category:Adversary Modes Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online